barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Sing-Along Fun!
Barney's Sing Along Fun (Blockbuster Version) Part 1 to 90 # Part 1: FBI Warning Screen # Part 2: Barney Songs from the Park Intro # Part 3: BSFTP - Chapter 1 # Part 4: It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day (2002 Version) # Part 5: BSFTP - Chapter 2 # Part 6: A Swing is a Beautiful Thing (2003 Version) # Part 7: BSFTP - Chapter 3 (for Play it Safe) # Part 8: When You Have a Ball (2002 Version) # Part 9: BSFTP - Chapter 4 (for Bubbles Song Introduction for Barney) # Part 10: Bubbles (2002 Version) # Part 11: BSFTP - Chapter 5 # Part 12: By Myself (2002 Version) # Part 13: Riding on the Bike (2002 Version) Pt. 1 # Part 14: Riding on the Bike (2002 Version) Pt. 2 # Part 15: BSFTP - Chapter 6 & 7 # Part 16: The Duckies Do (2002 Version) # Part 17: The Little Bird (2002 Version) Pt. 1 # Part 18: The Little Bird (2002 Version) Pt. 2 # Part 19: The Little Turtle (2002 Version) # Part 20: BSFTP - Chapter 8 # Part 21: BSFTP - Chapter 9 & 10 # Part 22: A Big Parade of Costumes (2002 Version) # Part 23: BSFTP - Chapter 11 # Part 24: The Sharing Hen (2003 Version) # Part 25: BSFTP - Chapter 12 # Part 26: What Can We Play on the Rainy Day (2002 Version) # Part 27: BSFTP - Chapter 13 (for Spring Into Fun) # Part 28: Rain Rain Go Away (2002 Version) # Part 29: BSFTP - Chapter 14 # Part 30: The Rainbow Song (2002 Version) # Part 31: BSFTP - Chapter 15 # Part 32: If I Lived Under the Sea (2002 Version) # Part 33: BSFTP - Chapter 16 # Part 34: He Waded in the Water (2002 Version) # Part 35: BSFTP - Chapter 17 # Part 36: Gonna Have a Picnic (2002 Version) # Part 37: BSFTP - Chapter 18 # Part 38: Me and My Family (2002 Version) # Part 39: BSFTP - Chapter 19 # Part 40: I Love You (2002 Version) # Part 41: BSFTP - Chapter 20 and Closing Program # Part 42: Barney Songs from the Park Credits # Part 43: More Barney Songs Intro # Part 44: MBS - Chapter 1 # Part 45: Putting on the Show (1997 Version) # Part 46: MBS - Chapter 2 # Part 47: If You're Happy and You Know It (1997 Version) # Part 48: MBS - Chapter 3 # Part 49: Laugh with Me (1997 Version) # Part 50: MBS - Chapter 4 # Part 51: I Can See it On my Face (1997 Version) # Part 52: MBS - Chapter 5 # Part 53: A Big Parade of Numbers (1997 Version) # Part 54: Hickory Dickory Dock (1997 Version) # Part 55: MBS - Chapter 6 (for Play Some More) # Part 56: Wee Wille Winkie (1997 Version) # Part 57: MBS - Chapter 7 & 8 # Part 58: A Camping We Will Go (1997 Version) # Part 59: MBS - Chapter 9 # Part 60: S'Mores (1997 Version) # Part 61: MBS - Chapter 10 # Part 62: Snackin On Healthy Food (1997 Version) # Part 63: MBS - Chapter 11 # Part 64: London Bridge (1997 Version) # Part 65; MBS - Chapter 12 # Part 66: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (1997 Version) # Part 67: MBS - Chapter 13 # Part 68: Five Little Butterflies (1997 Version) # Part 69: MBS - Chapter 14 # Part 70: Mr Sun (1997 Version) # Part 71: MBS - Chapter 15 # Part 72: The Fall Song (1997 Version) # Part 73: MBS - Chapter 16 # Part 74: It's a C-C-COLD BRRRR!!!!! (1997 Version) # Part 75: MBS - Chapter 17 # Part 76: The Sheep Medley (1997 Version) # Part 77: MBS - Chapter 18 # Part 78: Old MacDonald Had a Farm (1997 Version) # Part 79: MBS - Chapter 19 # Part 80: Squishy Squashy Washy (1997 Version) # Part 81: MBS - Chapter 20 # Part 82: Brushing My Teeth (1997 Version) # Part 83: MBS - Chapter 21 # Part 84: Splashing in the Bath (1997 Version) # Part 85: MBS - Chapter 22 # Part 86: Growing (1997 Version) # Part 87: MBS - Chapter 23 # Part 88: I Love You (1997 Version) # Part 89: MBS - Chapter 24 and Closing Program # Part 90 and Final Part: More Barney Songs Credits Coming Soon on May 2020 on YouTube for Uploaded By: barneycrazy12Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation